The Deepest Shadows
by Makami
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight Demon. Dropped; New plot line being developed.
1. Chapter 1

Well... it's definitely been a long enough time since I finished up with Moonlight Demon(the original), has it not? Well, nearly six months later, I'm treating all of my fans to something very special: the sequel. If it's been too long for you to remember where we left off, it was at the beginning of the war. Demons killing people, Kotarou and Kotaroh "merged" to become _The Shadows_, and so on. Time-wise, only a week has passed for them. Yeah, _only._ But I don't see a need for more time to have passed. The important events are happening right now, yo!

Everyone, please enjoy it. I'm sorry that it took so long to get up!

**The Deepest Shadows  
**Chapter One

It had not even been a week since the demons' initial attack on the city, and already it was starting to look like a ghost town. The humans had tried to do something about the demons, but it was all for naught. Human weapons did nothing to stop the advancements of thousands of demons, all who could heal as fast as they could be hurt.

As for the angels, things seemed to be on fair ground. Because of their now unlimited food source, the demons did not need to retreat to Hell to recover. The angels got their energy and quick healing from God, and his presence had always leaked out into the Human Realm.

Misha gazed around at the road that she and the others were walking on. There were large cracks in the cement, and parts of it had even been pulled up. Dust covered the road, as if it had not been touched by anything for much longer than the few days. This was probably one of the areas where the humans had gotten themselves involved in the battles. The buildings along the road had been damaged, as well. Windows were shattered and there were parts in the walls that had been _bent in_, where there had been some kind of impact. They had probably thrown some sort of explosives here.

Faintly she could recall Aizou teaching her about human weapons. She taught her about everything that she could think of: swords, guns, knives, pole arms, and many more. IT didn't even matter where the weapons came from, she touched in those areas. Explosives were included. From the basics, to nuclear.

It surprised Misha to find out how much Aizou knew about those things when had been taught, but now she felt that it was just coming in handy. She was glad that her elder had studied humans so much.

"Misha-sama," Kotaroh called out softly to her.

Misha turned around to face her small group, of which she somehow had become the leader. There were only four of them in total: Kotaroh, Kotarou, Klaus and herself. They had frantically searched out the others, but to no avail. There was no sign of any of them. Then, everyone seemed to just lose hope for their friends when Klaus guaranteed them that they were probably dead in some feeding camp.

"Yes, Kotaroh?" she questioned.

Though she was talking to Kotaroh, her eyes kept trailing back to Klaus. The elder demon was starting to show signs of wear. Because of Kotarou's _qualms_ about feeding on humans, none of them had tasted human blood. He could barely handle what he had become, much less what it took to survive as one. Surprisingly, not even Klaus had fed. He respected Kotarou's wishes, even knowing what would come from that.

The battles were starting to take their toll on his body. Hard battle after hard battle, and he never replenished his strength. Well, much to Kotarou's displeasure, he found some sustenance with her own blood, but it was not enough. He needed real human blood, not the dirty blood of a fallen angel.

Kotaroh walked up to her. Her pressed his nose to her cheek, and sighed softly.

"I don't care what Kou-kun says, we should let Klaus-san feed," he whispered to her. He continued to nuzzle her face, even after talking. "It's easy for us, we can just feed on demons. But Klaus-san needs human blood to survive."

"I know, I know," Misha muttered as she pressed her face against Kotaroh's. In all honesty, as inappropriate as it was in this situation, she loved it when he nuzzled her like that, or when her casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She had waited for Kotaroh for so many decades, and now he was finally with her again. She enjoyed it now, because back then she never could.

"I thought you promised to stop that," Klaus spoke up, sounding weak and strained. It was starting to come clear in his voice that he was exhausted.

Misha laughed softly, and peeked her head around Kotaroh. "Yeah, yeah. We'll stop it, Klaus."

Kotarou stood next to Klaus. He always was next to Klaus, though not out of personal choice. He stood there because he was told to, in case Klaus passed out. That was a constant thought for Misha. She could remember Shia's pain, and the way that she cried out while she clutched her chest, when she did not feed. They needed someone there in case that happened, and danger was near.

"It needs to be done," Kotaroh spoke up. He was talking about having Klaus feed on humans.

Misha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, Kotaroh," she said tiredly.

"No," Kotarou declared stubbornly. It was the first thing that he had said in a while. It was a quick reminder that he and Kotaroh shared thoughts. He took a few steps closer to Misha. "No, you can't! Misha-sama! You… You can't do that."

The words "it's like feeding on Ten-chan and the others" hung heavily in the air. Kotarou had always made that argument when he was refusing to hunt.

Misha closed her eyes. She was stuck in such a troubling position. Actually, the decision was easy to make. If Klaus was going to survive, then he was going to need human blood. It was not as good as returning to Hell, but it held him over well. Letting Kotarou's personal feelings mix her up was stupid.

"We're going to, Kotarou-kun," she told him, her tone firm. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to challenge her decision.

His hands balled into fists and he glared at her, but he said nothing. After a long moment, he finally said,

"I won't. You can't make me."

"Fine." She turned away from him and to Kotaroh.

The two shared more than just their mind. They had once been the same person and being. Even though they were in two separate bodies now, they were still of the same soul. Somehow that related to their bodies as well. If Kotaroh fed well, then Kotarou could be sustained. It was that simple; if Kotarou refused to feed, then Kotaroh would just have to feed a little more to cover for him.

"Well, you certainly are toughening up," Klaus teased her as he walked up behind her. "Finally seeing the big picture?"

Misha rolled her eyes at his comments.

"Kotaroh, you 'n Kotarou-kun will be safe on your own here, right?" she asked him.

Kotaroh looked surprised. "Uh… yeah…"

"Good. Stay here," she ordered. She looked away and to one of the destroyed buildings. _If I bring Kotarou-kun, he'll only try to get in our way. Klaus needs to feed _now_. We don't have time for it._

"Y-Yes, Misha-sama," Kotaroh replied, sounding confused.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are, Misha," Klaus sighed.

Misha nodded to him. "Me, too." She smiled back at Kotaroh. "We'll be quick. And don't let _him_ go anywhere."

Something clicked in Kotaroh's mind suddenly. He nodded quickly.

"I'll watch him."

She turned to face Kotarou. He had already found himself a place to sit down. He was still glaring at her.

"We'll be back soon, Kotarou-kun," she called out, waving. He looked away. She decided to ignore him for the moment, and turned to Klaus. "Klaus, let's go!"

_----------_

Misha was not the least surprised to find out that Klaus, even being as weak as he was, could keep up with her as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He was an amazing demon. His strength came not only from his body, but from the will of his mind. If he wanted something to get done, then there was nothing that could get in his way. It would happen.

She admired that sort of strength.

"Klaus-san, there aren't a lot of people anymore," she mentioned as she came to a stop in midair.

Misha's angelic cycle was upon her once more, only now it had changed significantly. Her Heavenly glow had completely faded to nothing, and her once ivory wings were pitch black. She had truly become a fallen angel. Aizou had always told her that after becoming a half-demon, there would be no turning back, and that Heaven would surely abandon her--or worse, drive her to death. At the time, desperate to fulfill her own wishes, Misha had not hesitated to accept the proposition.

She landed atop a office building, and examined her hands. They still looked the same as they had while she was an angel. Nothing had really changed about her when she became a half-demon. Her goals had never changed; she still wanted to make the people around her happy. Her appearance had barely been altered by the transformation. Her mind was still her own. She was still herself, and that was Misha. The only thing that had changed was which side she was standing on.

_That makes all the difference, doesn't it?_ she thought, closing her eyes. She rested her hand to her chest. _That's why everyone I used to be friends with before are my enemies and want to kill me… even Sacchan…_

"Misha," Klaus called out to her, his tone harsh and pressing. His body was on the verge of giving out on him. He would need to feed soon, or he would die.

Misha reopened her eyes and turned around to face the blond demon. She smiled faintly.

"Like Kotarou-kun, I used to hate the idea of feeding on human blood to sustain myself," she said softly. She sighed a little. "Takashi-kun offered himself up to me, though… because he knew that I was dying. I haven't had to feed just yet, not on any other humans, anyways."

"If the boy finds it so detestable, there _are_ other methods that can be used," Klaus mentioned as he walked closer to Misha. "However, these sentiments are getting rather troublesome. Make your decision and force him to follow it."

There it was. While she often found herself wondering just why she had been made the "leader" of their group, she always knew it. They all knew _it_.

Misha was the master of The Shadows, one of the most powerful demons in existence. Kotaroh and Kotarou were each halves of the demon. The demon itself was a half-demon, half-human mix. It had the power to take over the entire human realm, and to destroy Heaven's glory. It could even rule in Hell. But the key was that it could not control itself, it needed another to direct its powers, and it found and selected the being who was most worthy of the task.

That turned out to be Misha. Somehow.

"Misha, let's find ourselves a good feeding camp," Klaus sighed. He was starting to look worn out again.

Misha glanced over at him with wide eyes. They had come across demon feeding encampments several times, and he had always pushed for them not to do anything. The first time that they had come across one of the encampments, Kotarou had panicked. He tried to attack the demons, but lacked any ability to summon or use his abilities. The demons that worked in and guarded the feeding camps were powerful. _Too powerful._ They almost had not made it out of that alive.

"But, Klaus-san…" she began to protest, but trailed off. The blond demon was beginning to pant to catch his breath. She nodded. "I'll bring you back a human."

In a somewhat graceful movement, Klaus lowered himself down into a kneeling position. He smirked.

"I had really thought… that I… had more ti… time…" he breathed. "Misha… go to an encampment… Be quiet about it. Find one of the… larger… tents. In… In there, you'll…you'll find the gems… made of blood…"

"What?" she questioned, blinking. "Why do I need to--"

"Leaving out the complicated details, if we each wear one, then we can hold out longer between feedings. It's quite the useful war tactic to demons that we do not need to return to Hell to replenish our energy," he explained. He glanced at her. "I'm sure that this will satisfy your little 'Kotarou-kun' and his ridiculous _qualms_."

"Blood," Misha murmured. "Human blood, right?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, human. Which is why you should fail to tell him exactly what they are."

He was right. She knew that he was right. Misha had been grateful for Klaus' unusually understanding behavior towards Kotarou. He kept his feedings at a minimum, and kept it all away from them. She found herself confused, as well, by his actions. Klaus had never struck her as the kind to care about those things.

Perhaps is was the fact that Kotarou was the human half of The Shadows that made him weary. It was the only explanation that made enough sense for her to even try to believe it.

"Alright, Klaus," Misha said finally. "Let's get going. Suu."

----------

It had only been five or ten minutes, but Kotarou was sick of waiting for Misha and Klaus to return. Kotaroh was standing a few feet away from him, watching him closely.

Kotarou sighed heavily.

"Misha-sama is doing her best," Kotaroh said, finally braking the tense silence. "Kou-kun…"

He looked down and at the ground. Cracks traveled through the cement, gathering at one certain point where _something_ had impacted with the road. What, he had no clue. It might have been from demons fighting half-demons, or angels and demons fighting, or even humans trying to destroy whatever it was that had been attacking them at the time.

Kotarou closed his eyes. He could feel his other half trying to worm his way into his mind. He wasn't nearly as experienced ad Kotaroh was, and keeping him out took more effort than he was comfortable with.

"Stop it!" he snapped, getting to his feet. "Just stop it!"

His other half smirked a little, then shrugged. Kotarou could feel the exact moment when he stopped trying to read his mind. It was like a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He could relax a little, but not much. Kotaroh was someone that he did not trust very much, if at all. It did not matter if they were two halves of the same being, Kotaroh was too much like a demon. He often found himself wondering if the brunette had ever really been human.

"Misha-sama is doing her best," Kotaroh repeated. He turned away with a sigh. "You understand that, don't you, Kou-kun?"

"Don't call me that," he muttered.

Kotaroh turned to face him and grinned suddenly. "Don't change the subject. You know that Klaus needs to feed, so just let it go."

Kotarou was quiet for a moment. Humans. Humans were going to be slaughtered for Klaus' feeding. How could anyone but a demon be so casual about it?

Then there was Misha. She was most likely going to feed along with Klaus to support herself. He hated the thought of making her weak because she couldn't feed, but at the same time, these were _humans_ that she was going to feed on. People, like Takashi and Koboshi. Or his father. Shia was counted on that list of people, too. Misha didn't even care about that anymore.

Had she ever?

"Misha-sama's supposed to protect humans," Kotarou said finally. "Not kill them, or feed on them. But she is…" He clenched his fists and glared at his other half. "What kind of an angel does that?"

He did not even have time to see Kotaroh's fist before he was struck across the face. He stood in place, dumbfounded. Kotaroh was so fast. That was why he always stayed closest to Misha when they fought. He was the one that could protect her. He fed, he kept his strength up. He loved her the same way that she loved him.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again," Kotaroh growled. "Misha-sama is a great angel. She always has been! She's always trying her hardest to keep _you_ happy, and you treat her like that!"

Kotarou sighed softly and closed his eyes. He was tired. He knew that if he fought, he didn't stand a chance. Backing down was his only choice right now. That was what he would do.

"Yeah… Okay," he said softly. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know where to begin with this. It's been a while since I first placed TDS up on I suppose you could say that I dropped it, to finish working on MD, but that's taking it's time as well. In the background, I'd been working hard on this story and got up to chapter four -- before I realized that I didn't like how the story was going. So I deleted the two chapters. Somewhere in there, I just didn't continue working on them. Ha ha. This chapter is finished, though, and so I thought that I might post it for the few people who did read MD before and remembers bits of it.

----

Chapter Two

The silence surrounding him was unnerving.

Takashi Ayanokoji remained silent as he sat, head bowed, inside the metal cage. Despite all of his best efforts, he had not been able to save Koboshi, nor himself, from the demons that had attacked their school. Despite all of his best efforts, he and Koboshi had been captured, and sent to a feeding camp by the next day.

_Koboshi…_ he thought, his eyes fluttering open for a moment.

The sight that greeted the young man was an unpleasant one, even under the cover of night. The body of a dead woman lay a few feet in front of him. Her blonde hair was a mess. Her red-brown eyes were wide and frightened. They had long since lost their life, but they stared at him nonetheless. There was a gash across her throat, and several more down her chest and across her gut. It was because of her faint resemblance to Koboshi that she had lost her life. Nothing more, nothing less.

The demons hadn't killed her for food.

Takashi squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. She had been the latest of the daily killings done by the demons. The bodies of dead blondes were littered all around the cage. All had been killed for show, not for food. Two a day were killed, so that the grand total was fourteen.

The older bodies were already beginning to decompose, and gave off a sickening aroma. He had not been able to eat for days because of that. The smell was worse on the warmer days, and he had been sick more than once.

For now Takashi was being spared the fate of many of the other humans in the encampment. Luckily for him, Amaya -- Aizou's sister -- was one of the more powerful demons in charge of running it, and she had recognized him as one of the humans that her sister had been protecting. For now, he was safe. Or at least as safe as he could be, without having to worry about being killed. The same could be said for Koboshi, though he had not seen his friend since they had been separated.

The blondes surrounding him now were warnings. The demons had only so much patience. They could only waste so much _food_ before they drew out the real thing, and killed her. Amaya said that every time they finished killing one of the girls. The demons that killed these girls were "younger and more inexperienced", and even if it was the real thing, they probably would not have the control to stop themselves even if he caved in. And if that happened, if Koboshi was killed before he gave them what they wanted, what could they use against him then?

He sighed softly.

_Koboshi… Hold on. I'll find a way to save you,_ he silently promised.

"Yo! Boy!" Amaya's cheerful voice cut through the silence.

Takashi flinched. For a demon supposedly fighting in a war, Amaya had a great deal of time on her hands. Aside from the two times a day that she visited with others, she came by a handful of other times on her own, to taunt him. It was no more pleasant when she came on her own than when she brought the others.

He could hear her footsteps as she walked up to him. She was getting _close_. That was not a good thing.

"_Boy_," she called him, her voice sounding harsher.

Takashi shrank back in the cage. He could not get very far back -- the cage was too small. He could feel the moment he had found his limits and hit the bars. He had only needed to lean back to find them. But for now, that was enough. She always headed for the same side of the cage. That was why he faced it. He wouldn't have to open his eyes and see the bodies then.

There was a slight pause in Amaya's steps. She was definitely going over the dead bodies. She knelt down in front of the cage and stared at him.

He could feel the weight of her gaze.

"Look at me." Amaya's voice was firm, and none too gentle.

He hesitated for a moment, then slowly opened his eyes as he had been ordered. She had a temper that only an idiot would toy with. He had learned that the hard way.

"I told you… I don't know where… Aizou-san is," he said softly. His voice was quiet and strained. He was given enough food and water so that he would not die on them, though the food was wasted due to the fact he could not eat. Water seemed to be the only thing his stomach could handle at the moment, though on occasions his stomach took it just as badly as it did the food.

"…or Klaus-san… or Misha… or anyone else, so…"

"So, what?" Amaya questioned. "I should let you go?"

Takashi remained silent. His ankle was still sore from when he had jokingly responded to the one. She had probably broken it.

"You know, you're rather pretty," she commented, looking thoughtful.

"Oh…" He did not like where this seemed to be going.

Amaya smirked suddenly. "If you have no idea where my sister, or where any of her companions are, then you are useless to keep around. And so is your little lady friend."

"Koboshi," he gasped, unconsciously pushing forward a little bit. It was the response that she wanted from him, but he did not care. She was threatening to kill Koboshi. And from the look in her eyes, he knew that she was absolutely serious about it.

"Don't… Please… I'll… I'll do anything."

"'Anything', you say?"

Takashi paused for a moment. His chest tightened. "Anything" covered everything that she thought of after this moment.

"Yes. Yes… _anything_," he choked out, bowing his head.

Whether this had been planned, or it was just a spur of the moment decision on her part, he did not know. But he had been stuck here for a week, tormented and abused. _She_ had always been the one in charge of it all. She had always been there, guiding the younger demons with their kills, explaining to them how to prolong the suffering. And each time she would look at him and smile coldly, the satisfaction at his pain, and at the pain of the girls that were dying before her, clear in her eyes. It sickened him.

But there had never been anything that he could do about it. Even now, even if he escaped from the cage, he was to was too tired to do anything. He was too weak to fight her, either way. Her demonic strength gave her a definite edge over him. There was nothing that he could do to stop her if she decided to turn on Koboshi.

He was powerless to protect her…

_Misha… please…_

Though, he had not seen Koboshi in a week. There was no guarantee that she was still alive. It was possible that she was already long dead, and they were just playing games with him. Amaya obviously enjoyed doing that.

But if he refused Amaya's offer now, then Koboshi would definitely be killed, if in fact she was still alive at the moment. Amaya would definitely do it herself.

For Koboshi's safety, the risk was worth taking.

"Good," Amaya said after a moment.

She stood up.

He watched her closely.

She opened the cage without speaking. He stared at her. It was hard enough to speak, moving, more than just leaning his body back, was impossible at this point. She knelt down and reached into the cage as if she knew, without being told, that he would have trouble on his own. A hand wrapped around his arm and tugged him forward. He went with her easily, simply falling into her.

His body tensed when it touched her. He did not like it. Even as she gently eased him out of the cage, and picked him up in his arms, his body did not relax. She was dangerous. It did not matter how gentle she was being. He had just promised to do anything that she asked of him, and he knew what road that was going to lead him down.

Even if it _was_ to keep Koboshi safe, he was already beginning to regret it. A lot.

----------

Misha leaned slightly over the rooftop to try to get a better view of the encampment. It was the first one that she and Klaus had come across, and as Klaus was wearing down, Misha decided that it would be best. The feeding camps were not close to one another. Not by far. They needed to stay close to Kotaroh and Kotarou. This one was definitely their best option.

"Klaus," Misha called softly. She motioned to something below them. "What happened there?"

Klaus looked confused for a moment, then looked at where she was motioning. He fell silent.

Misha glanced back at the scene below her. There was an empty cage, and several dead bodies littered around it. No one was in the cage. It was a horrible sight to see. So many dead bodies… All of the bodies were human. Some of them were rotting.

"First you tell me, Misha," Klaus replied, "what was in the cage. Angel, demon, or human?"

She slowly looked at him. He was asking for her to use her abilities as a demon, as master of _The Shadows_. She could, with enough practice, use some of their abilities. The particular one that Klaus was asking for was the first one that she had _learned_ -- "accidentally stumbled across" was literally how she had discovered that she could do it.

As long as there was light, shadows existed. They watched and mimicked the movements of everything around them. They remembered those events, too. Like a video camera recording everything that happened in the world, they stored the knowledge of all that happened around them. If she focused long enough on a certain point, and wondered what it was that happened there, she could have the shadows reenact those events for her as if she had been there in the first place to witness them for herself.

Misha turned back to the cage surrounded by bodies. Her eyes roamed over the bodies and the cage. Something had happened there. Something important. What had happened there was important, somehow, but she had no idea why, or how.

"Can you see it, Misha?" Klaus pressed.

She did not reply. Instead, she focused harder on the cage. Unlike Kotarou and Kotaroh, who had willingly submitted themselves to her, these shadows were 'wild'. It took a great deal of concentration and will to force the shadows to tell her what she wanted to know. She could not afford to let Klaus distract her. If she did it would only get harder to bend them to her will.

She narrowed her eyes and hardened her gaze on the cage. Despite her hardest efforts, she could not force these shadows to show her what had happened. They would not give in the slightest for her.

"Misha?" Klaus questioned. "What's wrong?"

Misha blinked. "I… I can't do it."

The blonde demon stared at her for a moment before he looked back at the cage. He seemed to think about something for a long while, before finally saying,

"Whatever it was that was in the cage, they were probably tormenting it. If it was an angel, they were forcing it to watch as they killed what it was meant to protect. If it was a demon, then they were probably taunting it by killing humans, while it starved to death. And if it was a human, there's a good chance that they were trying to drive it insane, or something to that extent. It was most likely an interrogation."

"That's horrible…" Misha said softly. "Why… For such a stupid reason… they killed so many people?"

"Humans mean little to demons," Klaus replied. "Food, tormenting… Leading humans astray is what we do. What value would we have on those we wish to destroy?"

Misha closed her eyes. _That's horrible… Even Klaus…_

Her eyes snapped back open, wide and startled. It was faint, but she could still smell it. Blood. The scent of blood was being carried on the wind. She had smelled it before, and she knew who's it was.

----------

Kotarou gasped sharply, his hands trembling slightly.

Because Misha was their master, she had the ability to call them at any time to her aid. Whenever she needed them, they would feel a gentle tug in their minds, and they came to her. That was how it always was. Even when she was in danger, the tug was always gentle, as if asking.

She had just called for them, but this time there was nothing gentle about her call. It was sharp and painful. Another call came soon afterwards. Kotarou flinched when he felt it, dropping his head. It was like a bad headache being inflicted upon him. He almost cried out when it came a third time.

"Let's go, Kou-kun," Kotaroh said, sounding pained. He heard him sigh softly. "Misha-sama needs us…"

Kotarou looked up weakly, then nodded. He had never felt her call for them so urgently before. It had to be serious if she was doing it now.

_Misha…_ he thought.

"Come on," Kotaroh called, rushing up to him. He grabbed Kotarou by his wrist roughly. "We're going to help her."

"Ah, uh… Yeah," Kotarou agreed, though he knew that there was no choice in the matter. If Misha called him, then he had to go to her. "Let's go."

What happened next startled him. Kotaroh seemed to be perfectly used to it. It never bothered him, but it disturbed Kotarou deeply. Darkness sprung up from the ground, wrapping around their bodies until it had finally engulfed them. Before he could even blink, they were suddenly at a new location that Kotarou could barely recognize.

"Misha-sama…" Kotaroh said softly, looking around.

"Nngh." Kotarou winced as he felt yet another call from Misha. "What…"

_Kill them… Kill them!_

"Misha-sama?" Kotaroh sounded as confused as Kotarou felt.

_Kill them!_

Was she crying? They order was a small voice in his mind. There was no emotion to it. But still, he was sure that he could feel her crying. But why was she crying? Who was she telling them to kill? And the better question was, _why_?

"It took you two long enough," Klaus growled.

Kotarou glanced to his left. The blond-haired demon was storming towards them. He looked as tired as he had been lately, only now blood stained his pale skin. Drops of the red liquid ran down his face; his hands were dyed a deep pink with it. The sight drew a slight gasp from him. Was that human blood? Was that why Misha had called them there? To feed? To kill? To force him to kill people?

"I won't do it," he muttered.

Kotaroh's grip on his wrist tightened. He pretended not to feel it.

"What happened?" his other half questioned as Klaus came nearer.

"Like I know," Klaus replied angrily. "She suddenly lost it. She just jumped down and ran for it… She's taking on whatever demons she finds right now."

Kotarou's eyes widened. "Misha-sama…"

"While you sit here and decide whether or not you follow her, _I'm_ going to find her," Kotaroh snapped at him, using the hold he had on his arm to push him back. He glared at Kotarou for a moment. "Make up your mind. Whether you like it or not, you're half of me. Whether you like it or not, I chose Misha-sama. And whether you like it or not, _we_ do as she commands."

"……" Kotarou's hands clenched into fists. He looked down and away.

"This is all very nice, but I lost sight of Misha a few minutes ago," Klaus spoke up, sounding very out of breath, " so would anyone care to help me find her?"

"Yes, of course," Kotaroh said with a small bow of his head. "I'll search for her."

With that, he broke into a run in the direction that Klaus had come from. More demons were already beginning to come from that direction, too. Kotarou watched with a sort of detached sense of feeling.

_Misha…_


End file.
